ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko (Character)
Ultraman Haruhiko (ウルトラマン晴彦, Urutoraman Haruhiko) is a medium strength Ultra who resides in Earth, as his human host, Hama Haruhiko. Appearance Ultraman Haruhiko resembles the orginal Ultraman greatly, except he is green instead of red. History Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 1 Just as a building was about to fall on a boy while Aragus was doing his rampage at Okinawa, Hama Haruhiko had knocked the boy out of the way, and he instead was killed. Ultraman however had merged with Haruhiko for doing such a heroic act, and he became Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko and Aragus battled, none being able to overpower the other, thats until Aragus tried to shock Ultraman, which had no effect, Ultraman headbutted Aragus, causing him to fall to the ground, than he fired his Sonic Ray at one of his arms, blowing it off. Aragus roared and groaned in agony, but Haruhiko was running out of time and coulden't decide whether to kill the monster, or let it live. So he flew away, leaving the decision to the military. The military chose to let Aragus go just one time. Personality Ultraman Haruhiko is a very serious fighter, he is friendly towards humans and allies. He occasionally jokes around when nothing serious is going on. Transformation Hama Haruhiko puts his hands in a X shape, then he activates the transformation to become Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. Profile, Body Features and Modes * Human Host: '''Hama Haruhiko * '''Transformation Item: '''Will Power * '''Homeworld: Land of Light * Height: 40 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Age: 5,000 years * Flight Speed: Mach 10, mach 15 (Astro Mode) * Running Speed: Mach 4, mach 9 (Astro Mode) * Jump Height: 750 m, 1,250 m (Astro Mode) * Swimming Speed: 250 knots, 300 knots (Astro Mode) * Grip Strength: 45,000 tons, 15,000 tons (Astro Mode) * Time Limit: 3.5 minutes * Occupation: Combatant and protecting the earth from any thing that harms it. * Relationships: Ultraman (Superior) * Likes: Hanging out with friends, sparring with fellow Ultra's. * Dislikes: Monsters, bullies and evil. Body Features * Color Timer: Haruhiko's Color timer operates like any other. * Ultra Armor: Haruhiko's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra but he has immunities. He is immune to electricity and strong against heat. Standard Abilities * Teleporation: Ultraman Haruhiko can teleport, however, this cost him a good amount of energy. * Fire Palm: '''Ultraman Haruhiko can fire a stream of flames from the palm of his hand. * '''Ultra Growth: Ultraman Haruhiko can grow from the size of a human to 40 meters. Modes * Omni Mode: Ultraman Haruhiko's basic form. * Astro Mode: '''In this form, Haruhiko becomes extremely fast, however he becomes very weak. His color changes to black in this form. This form has the same abilities as his normal form. This form is even more effective when it is dark. Techniques Special * '''Sonic Ray: When Haruhiko puts his arms in a (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a beam from his right vertical hand. * Ultra-Attack Ray: '''Haruhiko can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Sonic Ray. * '''Ultra-Slash: Haruhiko can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. * Slash Ray: Ultraman Haruhiko can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * Ultra Shot: Ultraman Haruhiko can fire an energy beam from his hand. Physical * Ultra Head Butt: A self explanatory technique. * Ultra Chop: A basic chop. * Ultra Punch: A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. * Ultra Kick: A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. * Dive Kick: A double kick from high altitudes. * Ultra Swing: Grabs the opponent, swings them around and throws them. * Extraordinary Jumper: Haruhiko has little trouble jumping to great heights. * Haruhiko Power Lift: A skill to lift heavy opponents into the air and then throw them or slam them into the ground. Other * Ultra Barrier: Haruhiko can create a wall of light to defend himself, it takes the form and shape of his choosing. Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras Category:User: Telako Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity